


Always There

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: Friends helped each other no matter what, right? That's how Takashi Shirogane got into his current predicament, attending birthing classes as the fake father of his best friend and coworkers unborn child.





	1. How Hard Could it Be?

“As highly respected as President Kennedy is, most if not all historians can agree that the Bay of Pigs was his-” Shiro was cut off by the vociferous sounds of the bell, signalling the end of class. “We _will_ be continuing this discussion next class so don’t get too excited! Also, remember your essays are due next class too. Anything late will only be earning half credit!”

 

Once the students filtered out Shiro made his way towards the teachers lounge, feeling more and more excited for his lunch period the closer he got. He loved his job and the students weren’t bad at all, even more so if he compared them to some of the other schools he had seen.

 

It was just an increasingly long day and he would love nothing more then to settle down in his apartment, maybe even head to the gym. 

 

Rubbing at the bridge of his nose he entered the break room, and looked through the fridge, smiling when he saw his Jetsons lunch box was still there and untouched.

 

As much as he respected his coworkers some of them were absolute trouble makers, especially Lance Mcclain. Lance was great at his job. He loved teaching physical education, but was incapable of acting professional.

 

Day after day numerous staff and faculty members were subjected to his “harmless jokes”. It seemed like his personal favorite victim was one Keith Kogane. Most of the jokes went over the poor math teachers head.

 

The students all swore that the only thing Mr. Kogane understood were cold hard facts, numbers, and figures. Metaphors and similes seemed to fly over his head, leaving him needlessly confused and sometimes even grumpy.

 

Shiro grabbed his lunch box and made his way over to the table and sat down.

 

“You’re acting like you haven’t eaten in weeks.”

 

He looked up to see Allura Alfor, one of the English teachers, staring down at him, a playful smirk dancing across her features.

 

“Allura.” He greeted, putting down the bag of carrots he was currently munching on.

 

“Takashi.” Allura greeted right back, easing herself down in the seat across from him.

 

“Stop calling me that.”

 

“Why it’s your name, isn’t it?”

Shiro sighed and rubbed at the bridge if his nose. “It’s a stupid one. That’s exactly why nobody even bothers to use it anymore.”

 

Allura grabbed one of the carrots from out of the bag and took a bite. “Well I like it; I’m sure it’s got some profound meaning behind it.”

 

“My parents are Japanese and decided to name their son one of the most common names in the country?”

 

“I mean an actual meaning! Every name has one, even ‘stereotype Japanese ones’. So what’s yours?”

 

“It all depends on the kanji used to write it and- Wait, this doesn’t matter. Nobody calls me by that, but you and my family. To everyone else I’m just Mr. Shirogane, _Shiro_.”

 

Allura grabbed more food out of his lunchbox and grinned. “Whatever helps you sleep at night Takashi…”

 

“Why do you always insist on grabbing my lunch?” Shiro asked, frowning as she bit into yet another carrot.

 

“Because I’m pregnant, and nobody is going to deny food from a soon to be mom.”

 

There was a point there, Shiro could give her credit where it was due. Allura was on her fifth month of her pregnancy and had the sizable bump hiding under her sweater to prove it. Even if Shiro wanted to deny her food (which let’s face it he never would), he couldn’t.

 

“Besides your lunch is always ten times better than mine.” She continued, placing the palm of her hand on her stomach as if to guilt trip him. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll give you half of my sandwich in exchange for half of your noodles.”

 

Shiro gaped at her in disbelief. “Are you seriously trying to swap a PB&J… with the guy who is _allergic_ to nuts?”

 

“It was worth a shot.”

 

There was a pause before Shiro, slid over his container of noodles to her. Allura gave a small and thankful grin before handing over a bag of chips from one of the many vending machines in the building.

 

“You’re lucky we’re friends.”

 

“I am forever in your gratitude.” Allura grinned and took a bite from the container, letting out a happy sort of hum.

 

When she finished chewing she looked over towards Shiro who had moved on from the carrots and onto some celery.

 

“Speaking of being in your gratitude,” She paused and bit at the bottom of her lip, trying to think over her next words.

 

“Hey is everything okay? This isn’t about the whole lunch, is it? Because you know that you can always have some of mi-”

 

“I have a rather large and odd request.” Allura blurted out, eyes looking big and imploring. “Now you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, it won’t bother me at all.”  

 

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to get a read on her face. It wasn’t like Allura to get this nervous over something, especially around him. “What’s going on?”

 

Allura took in a deep breath before folding her hands carefully over the table and speaking. “I had an appointment with my doctor a two weeks ago, the five month checkup.”

 

Shiro nodded; he was well aware of the appointment. Afterall, he was the one to substitute her class while she ducked out an hour early for it.

 

“She recommended a birthing class to help with the stress and to get me more prepared for this whole ordeal.” She gestured down to her stomach and sighed. “When I got to the class every mother had a partner with the, but me. I could just feeling them all staring at me… So when the instructor asked if I had somebody coming-”

 

Tears started falling from her eyes as she sniffled into her other hand.

 

Shiro leaned across the small table and placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “Hey this isn’t your fault? This is all on that sleazeball who got you into this mess in the first place.”

 

“I just felt so dirty and useless. I couldn’t just say no, not when they were all expecting the opposite!”

 

“So you told them yes.” Shiro finished, removing his hand from her shoulder to rub at the bridge of his nose.

 

“I panicked and said that my husband had a doctors appointment and-” She whispered this part, not daring to say it outloud. “That he’d be there next time. He just needed to get his prosthetic check out.”  

 

Shiro remained quiet as he processed everything she was saying. Allura wasn’t even dating anymore, let alone married and- _Wait did she say prosthetic?_

 

He looked down at his own metal arm, giving the fingers a few wiggles. _Why would Allura say something as specific as that?_ Unless…

 

“You told them I was your husband?”

 

“A name was never mentioned. My fake husband just so happens to be a history teacher with a prosthetic arm…”

 

He understood why she did what she did, what with societal pressures that branched back for centuries a lot of women in her position would have done the same. There was that ever looming stereotype that a female automatically needed a male counterpart, it was something society was facing every since the founding fathers and probably would be facing for years to come.

 

“They think I’m your husband? God, you need me to pretend to be your husband?!”

 

“Please Shiro. You know that I normally would never ask something this big of you, but you’re my best friend and I have nowhere else to turn.”

 

Shiro glanced up at the clock, both of them would have to be heading back to their rooms soon and Allura couldn't go back in this state. He sighed and nodded his head, looking up.

 

“What time is the class?”

 

“You’ll go?!” This had her jumping straight out of her seat, going around the table to throw her arms around him. “Thank you so much Takashi! I owe you big time! I mean it!”

 

“I’m not just gonna let you go through this alone. You said it yourself, you’re my closest friend.” Shiro gave a small smile. “So what times the class?”

 

“Fridays at 4:00!” Allura began picking up her own lunch, getting ready to head back to work.

 

Shiro looked down at the food in front of him, suddenly not feeling that up to finishing everything.

 

It was just once a week, he could do this. It was a class designed for pregnant women, how hard could it be?


	2. What a Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of birthing classes; everything's gonna be fine, right?

Shiro parked the car in front of the gym and jogged up to the front door to find Allura waiting already. 

 

This was his normal gym so the drive wasn’t a hassle at all for him however, having detention duty until 3:45 was. 

 

He was five minutes late for the class and knew he’d be getting an earful from Allura before the evening was over.

 

Jogging in the building, he followed the receptionists directions to a small room towards the back, walking in just as the instructor was giving out directions. 

 

The woman paused, turning her head towards the doorway and staring at Shiro. “Can I help you?” 

 

“I’m just here to- Well you see my- Allura is over-” 

 

“Sweetie, you’re late.” Allura said, standing up from her place on a yoga matt and giving him a glare. “I swear one of these days you are just going to work yourself to death.” 

 

Shiro gave a shy smile towards the older woman at the front of the room and made his way over to where his “wife” was.

 

The two of them sat down and he looked at Allura, immediately noting her yoga pants and tank-top, and the way her hair was tossed up into a loose bun on top of her head. 

 

Looking down at his own clothes he felt over dressed. He still had his dress shirt, tie, and slacks on from work, not having time to go home and change into something more gym appropriate. 

 

As the instructor droned on Allura turned towards Shiro and whispered. “Where were you?” 

 

“I forgot I had offered to take Hunk’s detention duty today, I’m sorry.” 

 

Allura sighed and shook her head. “It’s fine, just please don’t make a habit of it.” 

 

“Now Daddy’s I need you to sit back with your legs spread open you’re going to be the support for our Mommy’s.” 

 

Shiro’s face went stark white as he watched all of the other men in the room get into the position. 

 

“Is there something wrong Mr…?”

 

“Shirogane and no everything’s fine.” 

 

Still unsure of what the right move was he spread his legs outward, allowing Allura to lean back onto his chest.  

 

“It’s fine Shiro, try not to tense up so much. You are my husband, right?” 

 

“Right!” 

 

“Alright,” The teacher continued. “Now that this is done the ladies need to grab onto both of the man's hands. Daddy’s you need to let your partner know that you are there for her, so give her some reassuring squeezes. Lord knows she’ll be squeezing your hand during the labor.” 

 

Shiro looked down at his prosthetic and then at his real hand. He’d come to terms with the missing limb long ago, around a year after the accident. Yet, it was moments like these where he couldn’t help, but feel weird about it. 

 

Without any warning Allura reached her hands back and grabbed both of Shiro’s in her own, not even hesitating. 

 

He gave her hand a small squeeze, but it wasn’t for the sake of the class. It was for her, a small thank you and a promise that he was there and always would be. 

 

Just as quickly as it started the class ended, only with a few hiccups along the way. As Shiro held out a hand to help Allura off of the floor, another couple approached smiling and waving. 

 

“So you’re the famous husband!” The woman said, taking one of the hands off her back and holding it out to Shiro. “I’m Debbie and this goof is my husband Joshua.” 

 

Shiro smiled politely at the two and shook their hands. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m-” 

 

“Takashi.” Allura said, stepping in and offering her own grin. “This is my husband I was telling you all about last time.” 

 

Instead of outwardly groaning Shiro restrained himself to just a mental sigh.  _ Why was she always so insistent on using his first name?  _

 

“Oh we missed you last class. I’m sure Allura and the baby would have had an easier time with daddy being there.” 

 

“Right.” Shiro started, trying to think back about the story Allura had told them. “I would have loved to be there, but uh, there was some trouble with my arm and it was the only time the doctor could fit me in.” 

 

Allura chimed in, trying to bail him out. “We’re just glad he could make it this time. Although we both better hurry out, lots of papers to grade and what not.” 

 

“Well it was nice meeting the two of you.” Joshua said, grabbing his wife's hand to hold in his own. “We’ll see you both next week.” 

 

“Will do!” Allura answered back, leading the two of them out of the room.

 

Once they were in the gym lobby and away from the other parents who were in their own little cliques, discussing god knows what, they both let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Is that how it’s gonna be every week?” 

 

Shiro was not prepared for this at all. There were so many positions and a lot of touching and cradling. This was all meant for to significant others not for- 

 

“You were perfect today Takashi, really. It will only get easier as time goes on.”

 

That was a lie. He was in no way perfect, not even slightly. Everybody in the room could sense his apprehension and unwillingness to comply.

 

Still just looking at the happy and relieved look on Allura’s face made it all well worth it in the end. She was his best friend, and sometimes friends have to make sacrifices, even if it is at the expense of their own comfort. 

 

“Right, it will; I’m just glad that they all bought it. We weren’t exactly the most convincing couple in that room.” 

 

Allura laughed and stretched her arms above her head. “They probably just think we’re some unconventional weirdo’s or that you’re just incredibly shy. I’m sure they aren’t doubting this relationship in the slightest.” 

 

She did have a point (like always). With the way the overzealous couple they spoke to early was acting, he had no doubts in his mind that they would have brought up any questions or concerns they had about the two. 

 

“Takashi?! Oh my goodness, honey would you look who it is? It’s little Takashi Shirogane.” 

 

The two teachers turned towards each other in confusion before looking behind their shoulders, only to be greeted with the face of an older woman, dragging along her husband behind her. 

 

“Mrs. Dyer,” Shiro said,widening his eyes and looking towards Allura. “What a pleasant surprise.”

 

Allura looked towards him and mouth a  _ “Mrs. Dyer?” _ causing Shiro to nod and whisper back. “My parent’s friends. They live across the street from them.” 

 

“Look at you! Hank, would you look at him? What a sharply dressed man! A little too dressed up for the gym if you ask me, but- Oh and who is this lovely young lady?” 

 

“This is my,” He looked around the room and noted the other members of the class chatting to each other. 

 

There was no way he was going to escape this, no matter which direction he goes, he’s lying to somebody. 

 

“My wife.” Shiro say, trying to give off an air of confidence. “This lovely lady is my wife, Allura.” 

 

The English teacher looks at him incredulously, but goes along with it giving the circumstances. “Hello, it’s very nice to meet you two.” 

 

She holds out a hand, receiving a very enthusiastic handshake in return. 

 

“Your parents never mentioned anything about a wedding…” Hank says, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious Hank?!” Mrs. Dyer asks him, grinning like a mad man. “They got hitched for the baby. Oh his poor mother probably doesn’t even know yet.” 

 

This earns Shiro a hard smack on the arm and a pointed glare. For a little old lady, Mrs. Dyer sure can pack a punch. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane, why haven’t you told your parents about this?! She’s already so far along.” Mrs. Syer turns over to Allura and pats her arm. “Oh Sachiko and Rin are going to be ecstatic when they hear about the grandbaby!” 

 

“No!” Shiro blurts out, wincing shortly after. 

 

Everything was all crumbling apart right before his eyes and at this point he was starting to think that maybe it was inevitable. The lie they were trying to pull was too big and complicated, people were eventually going to find out. 

 

“Oh and why not?” 

 

“He’s just a little nervous about everything, aren’t you sweetie?” Allura asked, grabbing his hand and gently placing it on top of her belly. 

 

Shiro stared down at his hand, not sure of what to do. He wasn’t an expectant father and none of his close friends were either, hell most of them were gay and considering adoption. 

 

He remained staring down at his hand, as he spoke slowly. “My parents would know more about this then I would, but in Japanese culture it’s safer to wait for announcements until the fifth month. That way nothing is being jinxed while everything is still in the danger zone.” 

 

“Sachiko and Rin have always been into their superstitions.” Hank told Allura, laughing and shrugging. “It would make sense that it would rub off onto their son.” 

 

Shiro snapped his head up and pulled his hand away from Allura, letting it fall back next to his side. “Allura just reached month five not too long ago so we were just waiting for a time to visit them… Anyway, we should head out. You know lots of married couple stuff to do and-” 

 

Allura sent a sharp and quick elbow movement right into his sides, making him yelp out in pain. She gave him a long that screamed  _ ‘stop panicking and just let me talk’,  _

 

“We’ve got some work to finish up and dinner to make still so we should really be heading out. It was nice meeting the two of you.” 

 

“Oh same to you sweetie! We are so happy for you and little Takashi!” 

 

Shiro sighed and muttered out a small thanks, before the two “couples” parted ways, Shiro and Allura heading out towards the parking lot. 

 

Once the two were out there, Shiro turned towards her and harshly whispered. “We can’t keep doing this! Now my parents are going to think I’m married with a kid- Oh god, they’re going to be expecting a grandkid out of this!” 

 

“Calm down! We’re too far down the rabbit hole now to just give up. Let’s just continue on as planned and we can think up something for you parents la-” 

 

“I can’t tell them the truth now, I’ll have to get a kid and-” 

 

“Shiro!” Allura yelled, she grabbed his hand in both of her and looked him in the eyes. “We’re both in this together. There are plenty of ways to go about solving this.” 

 

Shiro wasn’t sure he could believe her, or really that he could believe himself. It seemed like his whole life was starting to turn into one giant lie and this was only the first day. What else could they be expecting from the months to come? 

 

His head was spinning and Allura was right, both of them did have papers to mark and dinner to eat. Maybe if he just tried to relax things would start fixing themselves and falling into place.

Letting his shoulders relax and his breath steady, he looked at Allura with a playful smirk. “Would you like to accompany me to dinner Mrs. Shirogane?” 

 

“Mr. Shirogane, I would be absolutely enthralled.” She let out a light and happy laugh before turning towards him. “In all seriousness I am famished.” 

 

“Well then let’s go grab some food for you two. After the afternoon we had I think we’ve all earned a little treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please drop any questions, comments, or concerns!


	3. The Time of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grading essays? No. Watching Disney movies? Yes!

Shiro groaned pulling himself away from his coffee table and towards the front entrance. He was hoping to have just a quiet Sunday filled with grading papers and the occasional episode on the Discovery Channel, a knock on his door was not part of the plan at all. 

 

“Give me a second!” He called out towards the door, grabbing a shirt off from the bin of laundry that still needed to be folded. 

 

Once he slipped it on (not even bothering to change out of his pajama sweats), he opened the door and blinked in confusion. 

 

There was Allura, standing in front of the door, completely dressed and looking far to excitable. 

 

“Allura, what are you doing here? Not that it's not a nice surprise and everything, but-” He glanced down at his attire and then back up at her. “I really wasn’t expecting anyone today.” 

 

“Well, I had nothing going on and just thought that maybe you could use a little company.” She held up the bag that was around her shoulder and smiled. “I brought movies.” 

 

Sundays were for finishing up last minute grades and lesson plans, that's the way it always was. It was the responsible thing to do too so there was no way in hell he could just drop everything and-    
  
“That sounds amazing actually, I’d love to.” 

 

If Sundays could be reserved for last minute paperwork then Mondays could be for  _ really _ last minute paperwork. 

God, was this how it’s going to be from now on? Was he just going to start dropping all of his responsibilities just so he could goof off? 

 

No, there was no way in hell he was going to start doing that. His mom raised him better than to just be a slacker all of the time. Hard work paid off in the end; he’d just need to stop relaxing and start working. 

 

However, that wasn’t what he’d be doing today. Today he’d be spending time with Allura so he knew that  _ she  _ was relaxing and then later on that night he could attempt to alleviate some of his work load. 

 

“Okay, so what’s on the movie agenda?” Shiro asked, gesturing for her to come in. 

 

Allura did, smiling gratefully while Shiro shut the door behind her. 

 

The two made their way towards the living room, Allura already making herself comfortable on his couch. 

 

“Well I’ve got a couple of Disney movies because you can’t go wrong with a good sing-a-long.” She dug into her bag and grinned wildly as she pulled out a movie case. “Then to shake things up a little in between all of that, I’ve got some Dirty Dancing. I know how much of a mancrush you’ve got on Swayze.” 

 

Shiro laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Guilty as charged.” 

 

It was true, he appreciated the man's dedication to his craft and all of his talent… Plus, Patrick Swayze was a bit of a hunk and he was okay with admitting that. If Patrick Swayze was alive he’d be on his top ten list of “Guys I’d Make an Exception For.” A list that Allura feels the need to reveal to their coworkers at least once a week. 

 

“Who knows maybe by the end of the night we could do the signature,” She stopped to do what Shiro was assuming was supposed to be a sultry pose. “Dirty Dancing lift.” 

 

All joking aside there was no way they would even be  _ thinking _ of doing that move; ever. “Not in your condition.” 

 

“I swear you ruin everyone's fun.” 

 

Shiro paused and blinked up at her. Did she really think that of him? He knew that sometimes he could take things a little too seriously, but he knew how to ‘cut loose’. 

 

“Takashi, I’m joking.” 

 

“....I know that.” 

 

He did not know that; not even in the slightest. 

 

“You know what,” Shiro said, plopping himself next to her on the couch. “Let’s do something wild.” 

 

“Wild? What exactly do you have planned? No offense, but you’re not exactly the crazy type.” 

 

That was a good point, he was never really one for doing things too out there, but he was sure he could think something up. 

 

“I’ve got some ice cream in my fridge; we could eat that instead of a proper breakfast.” 

 

“You know the way to my heart Takashi.” 

 

Allura got up off the couch and went to the kitchen leaving Shiro alone and flabbergasted. Way to her heart? Was she dropping a hint? Or did she mean like the friendship part of her heart? 

 

This was insane! He was acting like one of their students with their crazy hormones and crushes!`He was a grown man and grown men did not have crushes. Crushes were for children and- Wow, Allura really did look good that day.

 

He admired her as she walked in, ice cream in hand with two spoons. 

 

“Here I thought I was a guest. Shouldn’t it be you fetching the snacks?” Allura asked with a hand on her hip.             

 

“I was going to get up. You were just being impatient.” 

 

She sat down on the couch and began opening the container in her hand as Shiro set up the movie.

 

“So the Little Mermaid,” Shiro started, walking back over to her and throwing himself down on the spot next to her. “This is the one about like Atlantis, right?”

 

“What no, that one is  _ Atlantis _ . This one is the- Wait, you don’t know the Little Mermaid.”

 

He shook his head and gave a sheepish grin. “I’ve heard of it. I’ve just never actually seen it or anything…”

 

He wasn’t really a Disney kid growing up, not by choice of course. He’d just kind of watch whatever his parents tossed on the T.V. Nine times out of ten it was some sort of PBS program about words and whatever else. It wasn’t torture or anything. He was  _ really  _ into the shows and they helped him a lot with his pronunciation. It would have been cool to just chill out and watch some normal Disney cartoons though. 

 

“Forget Dirty Dancing Takashi, we’re having an all day Disney marathon.”

 

“.......What.”

 

“Me and you… All day marathon.” 

 

“B-but Patrick Swayze.” 

 

Allura shook her head and pressed play on the remote. “This is more important than your silly crush.” 

 

The movie was for the most part uneventful. He didn’t understand all of the hype towards it, but maybe it was the nostalgia factor that people enjoyed. Either way, he would watch this mediocre movie a hundred different times if it meant he could listen to Allura sing a long with it each time. 

 

The more the movie moved on, the closer the two seemed to gravitate towards each other. Allura was currently curled up near his side, her carton of Ben and Jerry’s lying forgotten on the coffee table.

 

“-That’s the beauty of this movie.” 

 

“Huh?” Shiro asked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking down at her. 

 

Allura’s eyes were still planted firmly on the screen in front of them, shining in wonder. “The movie. I just find it intriguing how such a strong bond can be formed without any words exchanged. Maybe, it’s the English teacher in me.” 

 

She grinned and turned away away from the movie. “Don’t you feel a sense of wonder from it all?” 

 

Shiro swallowed thickly. His heart was pounding and his palms were becoming sweaty. Was that the feeling she was talking about? 

 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He responded and smiled back. 

 

“If you like this you’ll  _ love _ Beauty and the Beast. It’s got some flares of classical music that I’m sure you’ll appreciate.” 

 

Classical was his favorite genre of music, always has been. That much was obvious to the other staff members at the school. When he had a free period to himself the melody of a piano or the blare of strings could be be heard from his room. 

 

“That sounds great. Honestly, I could care less about what we’re watching. I’m just enjoying spending time with you...” 

 

Allura stayed silent for a moment, watching the singing crab. She then sighed and began, “I can’t begin to thank you for what you’ve done, what you’re  _ doing. _ You’re putting up with a lot of various things because of of my careless mistakes and-” 

 

“Stop that.” Shiro told her, holding up his prosthetic. “I’m doing this because I want to so don’t thank me.” 

 

“Plus,” He mumbles, making the words barely audible to Allura. “I care about you.” 

 

Allura blinked up at him before leaning into his side, turning back to the movie. “I care about you a lot too Takashi. You’re my best friend, which I know sounds naive, but it’s one-hundred percent true.”

 

“Right back at you. Don’t tell Hunk I said anything, he thinks that spot is reserved for him and him alone.” 

 

She shook her head and laughed. “He wouldn’t do anything and you know it. Shay and him couldnever deprive the kids of their Uncle Takashi.”

 

“Uncle Shiro.” He corrected her, relaxing into his spot. “Nice try though.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the fun little filler! Next chapter will be right back to the plot and the meat of this fic! 
> 
> As always feel free to comment any thoughts, concerns, ideas, etc. I LOVE hearing from you all!
> 
> Stay Gold!


	4. Maybe We're in too Deep? Nah!

“Shakespeare once said that all the world's a stage. However, that does not give you permission to  _ act _ out in my class Mr. Rickson.” 

 

The students all let out small chuckles, much to the dismay of the boy currently being scolded. 

 

Shiro stepped into the room, waving out a hand to gain his coworkers attention. “Ms. Alfor?” 

 

“Oh hello, Mr. Shirogane, what can I help you with?” 

 

“Well um,” Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down at the bag in his hand. “I have to go on my lunch break a little early today so I thought I’d drop this off.” 

 

He held out the paper bag to her and gave a sheepish grin. 

 

It had been a full month since they started going to the classes together and Shiro had started to notice a thing or two. After hearing her mention for the past week about her unquenchable craving for all things carb related, he had taken it upon himself to whip up some extra stir fry for her.

 

Allura eyed the bag before grinning and taking it from him. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

 

Shiro glanced around the room at the students who were now whispering and watching the two of them with full force. “It was nothing. I’ll see you later then.” 

 

He sheepishly backed out of the room, making his way back into his classroom to enjoy the lunch period alone. 

 

It was weird, sitting there isolated in his room with nothing but the pile of ungraded papers and his lunch for company. Normally Allura would be right alongside him, trying to sneak random bits of food from his containers. Not that he minded. 

 

The two of them had fell into a state of normalcy, following a basic routine throughout the past month. Honestly, it was the most relaxed and accomplished that Shiro had felt in a long time. Maybe all those breathing exercises in that class weren’t exclusively for the pregnant women.

 

As he stared down at the stack in front of him, mindlessly correcting the test, there was a soft series of knocking on the door before a figure stepped in. 

 

“Hello there princess.” Shiro remarked, smugly. 

 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” 

 

“I will when you stop using my first name.” 

 

Allura grinned and made her way over, pulling up a chair in front of the desk. “Well then Takashi, it looks like we have come to a draw.” 

 

The two of them chuckled, both shaking their heads. “What are you doing here anyways?” 

 

“The lunch period just started. What are you doing eating so early anyways?” 

 

“The freshman had an assembly.” Shiro remarked simply, pushing his papers to the side and replacing them with his own container of stir fry. 

 

Both of them ate in a peaceful silence, not finding the need to fill the void with needless conversation. The moment  was interrupted by the ringing of Shiro’s phone coming from inside his desk. 

 

“Don’t you know cell phone use in school is prohibited.” Allura told him. She let out a mock gasp and watched as Shiro opened up his desk, retrieving the phone.

 

“It’s my mom.” He said, looking down at the phone in confusion. She knew he was working so why on Earth (or any other planet for that matter) would she be calling him? 

 

As soon as the phone was answered, Allura could hear a loud stream of words pouring from it, although she didn’t understand a word of it. 

 

She was well aware that Shiro’s parents were, as he liked to put it, ‘extremely Asian’ and refused to use English unless it was necessary. 

 

**“** **ママはそれがどんなものか分からない。私に説明しましょう -** **”**

 

There was more yelling on the other end of the phone before Shiro nodded and responded back sullenly. **“** **私は知っていると私はあなたに以前に話していたはずです。本当に残念です** **”**

 

The woman on the other end calmed down, at least that’s what Allura suspected due to the decrease of yelling. 

 

Shiro muttered a few more phrases back in forth with his mother before groaning and hanging up with a simple  **“** **それからあなたに会いましょう。さようなら** **”**

 

“What was that all about?” Allura asked, grabbing one of his grapes from across the table. 

 

“You know my mom’s neighbor, the one we met at the gym last month?” He waited for her to nod before continuing. “She finally let it slip about ‘my wife and the baby’.” 

 

“What did you tell her?” 

 

Shiro took a bite of food, allowing himself more time to formulate his answer. No matter how he phrased it the outcome was still going to be the same, he could just picture the shocked look on her face already. 

 

“I told her what she wanted to hear. That I was sorry and that I should have mentioned it sooner… Oh and also that we would go over for Sunday dinner a few weeks from now…”

 

“Shiro!” 

 

Allura looked at him in shock, just as he expected her to. He knew it wasn’t the most rational answer and that the longer this went on the worst it would get, but he couldn’t disappoint his parents like that.  

 

After the initial wave of anger his mom actual sounded happy to be becoming a grandmother, he couldn’t just yank away that happiness. 

 

“I know, I know. It was a stupid decision, but I just wasn’t thinking… I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t apologize, I’m the reason why we’re both in this mess to begin with.” Allura sighed and absent mindedly rubbed a hand across her swollen middle. “I suppose it’s too late now to cancel, but I have an appointment coming up on Sunday afternoon.” 

 

“It’s fine I can just call her back up and tell her that something came-” 

 

Allura held her other hand out, shushing him. “Now wait just a minute, we can make this work. You come with me to the doctors office and then right after we can rush off to dinner at your parents house. How far away is it?” 

 

“Only twenty or so minutes, but you really don’t have to do this!” 

 

“I’m the reason you’re lying in the first place. We can just go along with things now and then in a month or so you can just- just tell them that the baby wasn’t yours and that I cheated or something.” 

 

“We haven’t even been married for a year and you’re already trying to get a divorce.” Shiro chimed in, shaking his head. “I guess that’s our best option though. My mom will be heartbroken, but she’ll get over it.” 

 

“See? Everything is going to work out; we are a paradigm of team work Takashi.” 

 

Shiro grinned and looked over at Allura. They did make a fantastic team, the two of them. Maybe it was all due to her incredibly brains or her can do personality and inability to give up. 

 

Either way he couldn’t help, but look at her with a look of pure fondness and admiration. She was just practically perfect in every way, just like Mary Poppins. That was probably the main reason of why he was falling so hard for he-  _ No. _

 

This was not happening, it was just his emotions getting the best of him. Allura was a coworker, and more then that she was pregnant. Now wasn’t the time to be pondering any unrequited feelings, not that he had any at all. 

 

“Shiro?” 

 

His head snapped up to see Allura staring at him, concern flashing in her eyes. “Are you okay? I was just trying to tell you that this stir fry is delicious.” 

 

“Yeah, everything's all good.” He smiled at her. “Probably just a little tired from my run this morning, that’s all.”

 

“Maybe you should try to head to bed early tonight? We can skip dinner and just reschedule it for-” 

 

“No, it’s fine! I’ve already bought all the ingredients anyways, there’s no point letting them go to waste.” 

 

Allura looked him up and down before smiling. When it came to food, these days it didn’t take much persuasion. “You’re lucky I love pasta.” 

  
  


“Sure~” 


	5. Believe It or Not

Shiro anxiously bounced his leg up in down as they waited for Allura’s name to be called. It wasn’t like he was nervous in hospitals anymore per say, he had gotten use to them throughout the years. 

 

However, this wasn’t anything like his normal doctor’s office visits. They were surrounded by expectant parents and younger children, not amputee’s and paraplegics. 

 

“You look like we’re about to be mugged or something. Try to relax, it’s just a simple checkup!” Allura told him, giving a gentle smile. 

 

She grabbed his hand and ran a soothing pattern across it with the pad of her thumb, trying to get him to calm down slightly. 

 

However, this only ramped up his feelings even more. Lately he just couldn’t seem to get the English teacher off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. It was as if he was getting haunted by the ghost of his own ridiculous feelings and romantic interest for the other. 

 

Shiro smiled back and removed his hand from hers, choosing to use it to fiddle with the hem of his dress shirt instead. 

 

After this they were heading off to Sunday dinner with his parents and he wanted to look as presentable as possible without over dressing. It was just a basic white button up and brown slacks, about the same as his normal work attire. 

 

Allura however, decided to get dolled up a bit more than her usual. The red sweater she wore went perfectly with the black skirt she adorned with it. Her hair was tossed up into a neater half up and down style with a strand of loose hair flowing gracefully near the front of her face. Shiro wanted nothing more then to push it behind her ear so he could see her entire profile; she really was a sight to behold, absolutely glowing. 

 

“Allura Alfor?” The nurse said, poking her head around the corner. 

 

Shiro stood up, helping Allura up with him and the two were led into a side room. 

 

“I’m sure by now you know the routine.” The nurse told them. “Just sit right up on the bed and the doctor will be here shortly.”

 

As soon as the woman left and Allura climb up onto the bed, she turned to grin at Shiro. “Isn’t this exciting?! We’ll be able to find out the gender today. I thought I was going to keep it a surprise, but I just can’t...” 

 

Shiro tuned out as Allura kept going on.  _ We?  _ As in the both of them? Did she just mean that in the literal sense that both of them would know or was she further implying that they were a team? 

 

Everything was making Shiro’s head spin and he knew the situation at his parents house later wasn’t going to be any better.

 

“Hello, and how are we all feeling today?” 

 

The doctor, a younger looking woman with blonde hair swept up into a ponytail, walked in. She was glancing down at a clipboard, but smiling all the while. 

 

Allura chuckled and responded. “A little tired, but honestly pretty good.” 

 

“Well that’s great to hear!” She walked up to the two and pulled up a seat that was next to the counter. “And who is this?” 

 

“Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro told her, leaning forward to shake her hand. “I’m, well it’s complicated actually… I’m her-” 

 

“Takashi, is my closest friend.” Allura said, smiling. “He’s been here this whole time, so it only seemed fitting that he’d come to an appointment or two.” 

 

The doctor glanced between the two people in front of her, one far more flustered then the other, before clapping her hands together. “Well, let’s get started then.” 

 

Some routine questions were asked, mostly about the different symptoms that have been happening. Allura answered each one thoroughly and thoughtfully, the doctor jotting notes down the whole time.

 

When it came time for the ultrasound Shiro wasn’t exactly sure what was supposed to be going on or where he was supposed to look. The whole scene seemed way to intimate and it was as if he was a passerby just glancing through a window. 

 

That was until an image appeared on the screen, causing Allura to squeal and grab onto his arm. “Look Takashi, that’s them!” 

 

He looked up at the screen and stared up at it in awe. Being an only child he never really experienced having to see his mother or sisters going through anything like this. This was, it was something completely foreign and absolutely amazing. 

 

“God, you’re so amazing.” Shiro whispered in astonishment. 

 

“What?” Allura turned to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Look what you’re doing!” He grinned and grabbed her hand, not looking away from the ultrasound screen. “You made this. You’re literally making a person! This is a miracle, they’re a miracle.” 

 

The doctor raised a hand, briefly stopping the moment between the two. “So you changed your mind about knowing the gender?” 

 

Allura nodded, a few tears slipping down her face. 

 

The wand moved around for a little while, the doctor searching for what she was looking for before it paused on an image. “Looks like you have a little girl.”

 

A strangled gasp could be heard before Allura’s hands jumped straight to her mouth. The tears pouring down her face like niagra falls. “I’ve got a girl. Look, Takashi we have a girl!” 

 

“We?”

 

“Well, I suppose we is a strong word. The two of us? No, that’s not right either- I just thought that you’re so involved- I wasn’t even thinking when I said-”

 

“It looks like we’ve got a pretty awesome kid, huh?” 

 

The doctor chuckled, taking the wand off of Allura’s stomach and handing hera paper towel. “Two pictures then. Same as usual?” 

 

“Three.” Allura responded. “Takashi should probably have one too. Actually, four! One for your parents.” 

 

“Yeah, my mom will probably want one of those.”

 

The doctor nodded and left the room,leaving the two of them in a comfortable silence. 

 

“A Mother and Uncle. What more could a kid need?” 

 

Shiro remained silent, thinking things over to himself. He loved being an Uncle, hell Hunk’s kids were the best! This time though, he didn’t want to be just ‘Uncle Takashi’. He wanted to be so much more.

 

He wanted to cook Allura stir fry forever. To listen to all of those crazy cartoon movies with the singing candles and the monarcial lions. One day he could build a treehouse in the backyard with his kid and they could have family movie nights-

 

He looked towards Allura and smiled. He wanted to look into that face every morning and every night for as long as the universe allowed.  

 

“Shiro?” 

 

“I want to make you stir fry!” 

 

Allura looked at him, completely befuddled. “I thought we were eating dinner at your parents house.” 

 

“No, not right now just- Forever. I want to make you stir fry for as long as I can. I want to- I just want to take care of you!” A blush was quickly spreading across his cheeks, one hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. “You’re my best friend.” 

 

“What are you saying?” Allura sat up and turned so her legs were dangling off of the bed. “I don’t think I’m grasping what you’re getting at.” 

 

“I want to be with you.”

 

Shiro looked at her and gave a sheepish shrug, not quite sure what to do with himself. That question was quickly answered however, as Allura slipped off the table, wrapping her arms around him.  

 

He held his hands up in shock, not quite sure of what the proper response should be. However, his arms slowly lowered as he gave her a tender embrace. 

 

Allura pulled back to look at him, eyes glistening with tears. “You’re quite the character Takashi Shirogane.” 

 

“Is that a good thing?” 

 

“I think it’s the best thing.” 

 

The doctor chose that moment to re-enter the room, sonogram pictures in hand. “Four pictures, just as requested.” 

 

She handed them over to Allura and smiled at the two, as Allura stepped out of Shiro’s personal space. “Okay, we have another appointment scheduled for two months. Just remember no more heavy lifting this far along and to not stress yourself out. If you have any questions feel free to call me.” 

 

Glancing over at Shiro she added “Take care of her.”  

 

Shiro chuckled and nodded, a small blush creeping on his features. “Always.” 

 

“Thank you very much Dr. Giotano.” 

 

The two of them exited the doctor's office and walked across the parking lot, approaching Shiro’s car. 

 

Takashi Shirogane’s smile remained on his face the whole time, looking over at the woman next to him. “A girl.” 

 

“You think your mom will be happy with the results?” 

 

“A granddaughter? You kidding me, she’s gonna be over the moon. It’s gonna make it even worst to tell her it’s not actually mine.” 

 

He opened the car door for Allura, offering her a hand to hold as she climbed in. He shut the door behind her, climbing into his own spot behind the wheel. 

 

“Who says we’re doing that?” Allura asks, placing her hands lazily upon her midsection. “You just more or less proclaimed your love for me; doesn’t that mean we’re going to be dating? Honestly, no matter how you spin things, you’ve been the biggest constant in our lives. So why should you tell your parents that she’s not yours?” 

Shiro focused on the road in front of him and nervously bit his bottom lip. Five minutes ago her was throwing his heart onto the table and now it felt as if it was jumping right back into his chest. 

 

“Are you sure about this? Maybe you ought to think it over for a while.” 

 

“I’m completely serious Takashi. You’re already doing the role of father. Even if our romantic relationship doesn’t flourish, this little girl needs a father. If you’re alright with filling that role then so am I.” 

 

Not sure of what else to do, Shiro holds out one hand for her to take, keeping the other one on the steering wheel. Allura holds onto it, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance out of habit.

 

“Well,” Shiro starts. “I should probably study up on things then. Maybe get filled in about how the whole pregnancy has been doing so far?”

 

Allura lets out a small laugh, moving both of their hands to rest on her stomach. Shiro gives a small smile, but says nothing. “You already know everything there is to know really. For example I was craving-” 

 

“Stir fry, but now it’s mostly blueberries and caramel sauce.” 

 

“See? You felt some of her first kicks, heard me complaining about just about everything including my feet and my clothes not fitting.” 

 

“I just feel so unprepared for this. Like what if my mom asks a question and I don’t know the answer?” 

 

Allura’s hand moves from his hand to his shoulder, rubbing it. “Then you’ll be fine. You’re not expected to know everything. A bigger problem however, is the fact that we’re not actually married.”

 

Shiro took everything into consideration. It was true, they weren’t even remotely close to married. If the relationship worked and they made it into that stage then they’d have to awkwardly explain to everyone their intricate lie. 

 

“We could tell them the truth? Well, most of the truth. Just say that we told the neighbors we’re married out of shame and that we’re only dating.” 

 

“Playing the honor card, huh? I can roll with that.” 

 

She took her hand away and put it back into its previous position. 

 

“The happiness of having grandkids will hopefully drown out all of the disappointment of us not waiting until marriage.” 

 

At this point he was more or less monologing to himself then to her. He honestly felt a little guilty, lying to his family like this. At least everything was less of a lie now then it was a mere half hour ago. 

 

“I hope they like me. I tried to make myself look a little more presentable today, but-” 

 

“You look great; honestly Allura you’re stunning. They’ll love you…” Shiro laughed, his face turning a light shade of pink. “They’re probably just ecstatic about me bringing somebody home in general.” 

 

“You don’t bring people over often?” 

 

He shook his head no, “We’ve known each other for years Allura. When was the last time you’ve seen me in a relationship?” 

 

“Julia…”

 

“Right,” His fist clenched around the steering wheel, turning white. “And we both know how that turned out.” 

 

He moves his prosthetic for emphasis telling her all she needs to know. 

 

Julia was the woman Shiro was dating when they both, Allura and him, started working at Alois Memorial High. The two of them were college sweetheart, together since Shiro’s sophomore year. 

 

When he started working at the school their relationship started taking a turn for the worst. She got angry, constantly yelling, and nagging at him. He started slipping away from people, choosing to stay at home and eat take out alone while she went out on the town. 

 

Allura remembers trying to get him to come out with the rest of their tight knit group, but he always had some sort of excuse. 

 

Halfway through his second year working for the school the dysfunctioning couple finally hit their climax. 

 

The two of them were driving back from one of the school functions, Julie behind the wheel. She confessed to an affair that she’d been having almost every night with a close friend of theirs. 

 

Both of them began arguing and screaming, something within Shiro just snapping. He scream right alongside her, the betrayal he was feeling oozing out of him. This was the first and only time he had fought her back, throwing caution to the wind. 

 

Julie’s eyes went off the road as she pointed an accusing finger. It was his fault that she was cheating, he just wasn’t man enough for her anymore. 

 

She had fallen in love with the college soccer star, not the poetry reading, history loving, pussy. She wanted the man who partied with her, somebody that was actually adventurous and fun. Once she realized she couldn’t easily manipulate him into her whims anymore, their relationship was done for.

 

Julie’s eyes went off the road, the car did too, causing them to swerve into a tree. She made it out with some decent bruising on her chest from the seat belt. Shiro’s arm however, got crushed between the metal of the door and they had to perform emergency surgery. 

 

Allura could vividly recall getting notified from the school that a long term substitute would be in for Mr. Shirogane. She remembered visiting him and the shy smile he had given her. 

 

_ “Believe it or not,” Shiro had told her. “This is the happiest I have been in years.”  _

 

It really was, even if the smile he had given her was due to the copious amount of painkillers he was on, it was still the largest she had seen plastered on his face in a long time. 

 

Allura looked at the prosthetic, suddenly feeling angry. Takashi Shirogane was gallant and caring, he was absolutely perfect. Sure, sometimes he snores  _ really  _ loudly or talked nonsense in his sleep. Sometimes he was a giant nerd and she couldn’t stress how horrific his dancing was. Her point remained that even with all of his little quirks and flaws, Takashi was absolutely perfect. 

 

The fact that he spent years after depriving himself of love because of some, dare she say it, diabolical bitch, was horrendous. 

 

“Sorry did I make things awkward bring her up?” Shiro asked, glancing over quickly. 

 

“Not even dating for twenty minutes and you’re already bringing up your ex.” Allura chucked and began to relax again. “It’s fine Takashi, I’ll just have to try my best to make a great first impression.” 

 

“You won’t need to try; you’ve got this Allura.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a LOT going on so the next one will be a little easier on the heart, don't you worry! Thank you so much for reading and feel free to comment and suggestions, concerns, or general comments! 
> 
> Stay Gold!


	6. Shame!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are brought into the light and something things just need a little lighting up. Either way things are bright for the new couple...

“Takashi!” Mrs. Shirogane yelled, running out of the house with open arms towards her son.  
Shiro opened his too, giving the small woman a tight embrace. “Hey mom…”

“Look at you, so handsome. You look just like your father,” Mrs. Shirogane pulled back and looked up at him. “Very handsome.”

The height difference between the two was almost laughable. Mrs. Shirogane standing at a stout five feet and a half an inch and Shiro being a tall six feet and two inches, a lot taller than both of his parents; even his father.

Mrs. Shirogane glanced over at Allura and grinned, holding her arms out to her as well. “You must be Aloha!”

“No mom. It’s Allura not Aloha…” Shiro groaned out, shaking his head.

The two women exchanged a quick hug before Mrs. Shirogane turned back to him. “Well Alona is very pretty hun. The Shirogane boys sure know how to pick beautiful ladies, huh?”

She looked over her shoulder and winked at Allura, causing her to let out a soft chuckle. “Come inside and say hello to your father. Dinner's almost ready anyways and I made your favorite.”

Shiro gave her a thumbs up and smiled, walking closer to Allura. The two of them watched the older woman make her way back into the house and then immediately turned towards each other.

“Alona, huh?” Allura said, raising an eyebrow.

“She really is trying, give her like a week and she’ll probably slow down enough to actually pay attention to it. I swear that woman’s a livewire.”

“Unlike her son. Is your dad the same way?”

Shiro let out a loud laugh and quickly shook his head. “Oh god no, that man is impossibly laid back. A bomb could be going off and he would just look over and say ‘Oh no Takashi, that does not look to good. What a shame..’ It’s mind blowing.”

Grinning towards him, Allura grabbed his hand and started tugging him towards the house. “Well then we better get in their and see him. Besides, I’m excited to see the favorite meal of the culinary entrepreneur Takashi Shirogane.”

………………………………………………………

Allura looked at the table in front of her, eyes wide. “Dinosaur chicken nuggets?! Your favorite meal is seriously dinosaur chicken nuggets and- Jesus Christ- and smile french fries?”

Shiro gave a sheepish shrug and held a nugget up. “I don’t know what to say Allura, they taste amazing! You can’t blame a guy for indulging in some comfort food.”

“I honestly can’t believe this. You make home cooked meals at least once a day yet your all time favorite food is processed mystery meat in a bag.”

“And in the shape of dinosaurs, that’s a very important detail. They’re a lot of fun and with a little Yum Yum Sauce, they taste like food jesus. What were you expecting it to be?”

Allura looked flabbergasted as she sputtered out an answer. This had totally taken her off guard and she wasn’t prepared to defend her shock. “I don’t know! Something less artificial? Maybe something from your Japanese heritage like wonton soup or tempura?”

“That is incredibly racist Allura and I’m honestly offended.” He winked, showing there were absolutely no hard feelings between them. “You think that just because my parents are traditionally japanese and raised me the same way, that I would be in love with the cousine. Shame on you!”

“You’re joking right? You eat stir fry all the time!”

“Racist.”

The two older Shirogane’s bursted out into contagious laughter across the table. “The two of you sure do get along.”

“Well they ought to, they are married Rin.” Mrs. Shirogane told her husband, shaking her head as she did. “Speaking of which, care to explain what’s going on?”

Shiro glanced over at Allura, noticing how she stared down at her plate in shame. It looked like she wasn’t going to be the one to start the conversation off so it was up to him. “We’re not actually married mom…”

“What do you mean you’re not married? She’s obviously pregnant and-”

“We’re not married-” At this point he was unconsciously fiddling with his hands, he could already feel the sweat forming on his palms and near his brow. “We’re just dating and the baby was… unexpected.”

Allura looked up from her plate and at the older Japanese couple across the table. “The baby was a mistake.”

“No, she wasn’t. Listen, Mom and Dad, a mistake was made that much is for sure, but this baby is not one.” Shiro grabbed Allura’s hand in his before continuing. “Was it irresponsible? Yeah, a little, but no matter what she is going to have two loving parents even if they aren’t married.”

Mr and Mrs.Shirogane remained silent, looking between the two. Shiro was honestly a little shocked by the whole ordeal. He had only heard his mother be quiet three times in his life; both of his grandparents funerals and when she first visited him in the hospital after the accident. Now he could add Allura and the baby onto the list.

“You’re not married?” Mr. Shirogane asked, quirking his eyebrow in confusion. It was the same way Shiro constantly moved his, like father like son.

“No we’re not sir.” Allura answered. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes using the hand that Shiro wasn’t holding. “We’re not even engaged.”

In the blink of an eye, Mrs. Shirogane leaned across the table and smacked Shiro across the shoulder with the serving spoon on the table. “Takashi! Why aren’t you proposing to Allona?!”

“It’s Allura mom and we’re not ready for that!” Shiro winced away from her scolding.

“You’re being a baby Takashi and a baby can not have a baby!”

For the first time during the conversation Allura let out a chuckle, although she was still noticeably upset. “We have time. There’s no rush.”

“I’m disappointed in the two of you. I didn’t raise my son to lie, did I?”

Shiro shook his head no, taking his own turn in the silence.

“So,” Mrs. Shirogane continued. “I have a granddaughter?”

A smile crept upon his face as well, the mentioning of the gender brightening his mood. “Just found out before we came here.”

“Well I’m sure she will be as beautiful was you Allura.”

“No it’s Allur- Oh actually you’re right.” Shiro corrected himself sheepishly.

Mrs. Shirogane went to hit him on the shoulder with the spoon again, but the swerve around and dodge it. She glared at him, but didn’t make another move. “I know my future daughter-in-laws name Takashi. I don’t need you to patronize me!”

“Yeah, it’s a little girl!” Allura said, changing the subject to save her new partner from embarrassment. “She’s growing right on schedule too.”

“She’s going to be a big baby just like her father.”

Allura looked at Shiro and watched as he gave in to his mothers teasing and just let it happen. He took a bite of the food in front of him and listened to his mother continue on about his cowardice towards marriage.

That’s how the rest of the meal went. A mix of conversations involving baby preparations, work life, and some comments towards Shiro about commitment. Allura observed the members at the table the whole time, basking in the loving glow of the family.

A thought of a possible future flashed through her head. A future that involved a little girl, with beautiful curls, listening to her grandparents tell tales of her dad when he was younger. A future with a husband who was a history teacher who had a prosthetic arm, not just an elaborate lie. A future that was real and filled with love and family.

Shiro thanked his parents for the meal, giving them each a hug and a firm pat on the back. Allura did the same although a bit dantier, carefully embracing them the best she could and giving her gratitude for the night.

When the two of them got back into the car, making their way back to town, it was already dark out. The only light coming from the street lights and the passing windows of houses.

Allura let out a yawn and leaned her head against the window. Shiro reached one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her hand.

“Why don’t you close your eyes. We’ve got another fifteen minutes or so before we get back in town.” Shiro asked.

“Maybe, I want to keep staring at your cute face.”

A blush spread across his face as Allura looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. He tried to keep his eyes locked on the road in front of him, but he couldn’t help but spare a few glances.

“So this is happening…” Shiro stated, grinning.

Allura nodded slowly, keeping her head on the window. “It most certainly is. Think of it this way, in just one day you got both a girlfriend and a kid.”

She laughed and shook her head. “How’s that for a fast relationship?”

“It felt like an eternity if I’m being completely honest.”

Closing her eyes, Allura hummed in response. “We should probably figure out a more concrete plan eventually.”

Things were just starting out and she was right; they had way too many responsibilities they needed to figure out. This wasn’t just come casual dating experience. Now there was a kid involved with everything.

“That would be the best, but why don’t we just focus on the right now tonight?”

“Alright Takashi,” Allura asked while opening her eyes to look at him. “Your place or mine?”

It ended up being his house, the bigger of the two. He loved Allura’s small one bedroom apartment, really he did, but the extra bedroom was always a nice option.

Trying to be as silent as possible, Shiro pulled the car into the driveway and stepped out, making his way to the passenger side.

Allura had fallen asleep about five minutes before they reached the destination. Her head was now leaned back against the headrest, her mouth hanging slightly open.

He opened the door and thought out his next course of action carefully. Being as gentle as possible he scooped her out of the car, trying to take the blunt of her weight with his good arm. This was admittedly a little harder than expected.

Shiro fumbled around with his keys at the front door as he tried not to jostle the sleeping woman awake with his movements.

“Takashi?” Allura mumbled, blinking up at him.

He just gave a small smile and shushed her. “We’re back at my place, just give me a second to get you into the guest room and then you can go right back to sleep. I promise.”

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. “I want to stay with you.”

“What? Are- Are you sure? We’ve only just started this whole dating thing today and I don’t want to push yo-”

“You’re warm and I’m tired.” She mumbled, closing her eyes again.

“Thank you?” Shiro started walking towards his bedroom and let out a breathy trouble. “Probably not the right response, huh?”

“Just quiet yourself and cuddle me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever just lost track of time? Because I just realized it's been over a month since I've updated and I am SO sorry! I promise to try to keep up with things, but college is time consuming even when it's over summer classes (if you chose to take them like me) will kick your ass. 
> 
> Don't EVER take a History of Math class.... EVER 
> 
> Anyways! How'd you like the chapter? Any suggestion, ideas, or predictions? I want to have a little filler chapter before more events come in so the next one will probably have more of the baby class and a little something else (once I think of it) ;) 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and STAY GOLD

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fic!!! I have a lot of this pre-written so it should be coming up regularly! Thank you so much for trying this out and reading, hopefully you enjoy the rest of it. 
> 
> As always leave a comment, idea, suggestion, or whatever else is on your mind. 
> 
> Stay Gold!!!


End file.
